Such plug-and-socket connectors are known in numerous designs and frequently comprise a base strip provided on the one hand for being mechanically fastened on a printed circuit board and on the other hand for establishing the electrical contacting to the printed circuit board. A male connector of the plug-and-socket connector has the problem of electrically connecting incoming and/or outgoing electrical conductors to the base strip and therewith to the structural parts on the printed circuit board. Terminals on or fitting in the male connector are provided for the connection of these conductors.
Furthermore, connecting the male connector to the base strip in such a manner that it is safe against vibrations is known. For this, e.g., a screw coupling is provided and the male connector is correspondingly constructed as a screw plug and the base strip is provided with threaded flanges. The screw connection takes place at the ends of the male connector and of the base strip. In such designs of the plug-and-socket connector the male connector and the base strip can always only be joined together in a single plugging direction. In addition, the screw connection requires a relatively long assembly time. Furthermore, it is difficult, in particular given a great number of plug-in sockets and the contact elements corresponding to them that have to be inserted into the insertion sockets for mounting the base strip on the male connector to center them in such a manner relative to each other that they fit into each other without problems during the assembly.
The invention has the basic problem of making a plug-and-socket connector available in which the mounting of the base strip to the male connector can be simplified.